Datei:JBB 2013 KING FINALE - 4tune vs. SpongeBOZZ HR prod. by Mekkro Mye
Beschreibung 4tune https://www.facebook.com/mario4tune EKDesignz https://www.facebook.com/ekdesignz http://www.youtube.com/EKdesignz Beat by Mekkro Mye https://www.facebook.com/MekkroMye Mixed by Jagge https://www.facebook.com/royalfam040 LYRICS: (geschrieben wie gesprochen, kommt mir jetzt hier nicht mit rechtschreibung - tune) ey du bist nicht auf mei'm level.jetzt wird der stricher geplättet. du sagst 'was geht' und ich sag 'abhäng, sowie ich dich im battle. und wieder pseudorealtalk, anglizismen, waffengelaber, rattatata, komm erzähl was meine mama getan hat! ja meine armen eltern hatten auch 'nen autounfall... die chilln jetzt oben mit wininins zusammen und saufen sich ein'. trauriger fall. dein realtalk ist ja echt voll der wahnsinn! das probier ich auch: 'spongebozz hat mit patrick geschlafen!', wooauh!! probier doch mal ein' quattro-kombo-kreuzreim, wo sich alle silben reim', das ganze noch mit doubletime, geil! denn dadurch definiert sich schließlich rap ja wie soll man denn auch zählen wieviel liebe darin steckt?! alle kiddies fragen wer hinter der maske steckt. ich frag mich nur welche slut mir heut' den schwanz wegsnackt? ('sich einen snacken lassen' sagt man bei uns so, also fragt er garnicht) denn ob pummeliger mann, oder unglaublich bekannt ist die verkleidung erst mal weg ist alles uninteressant! es ist wieder tune der boss, der so 'ne scheiße hier nicht nötig hat! ein jahr auf dem thron also mach mal für den könig platz! alle küssten dir die füße, schluss für die verwöhnte slut, ich geb' mich nicht mit vögeln ab, du jockel! wir haben was gemeinsam dieser scheiß hat uns bekannt gemacht. weiß ich auch, doch im gegensatz zu dir bleib ich's auch. guck, tune ist wieder angesagt du kleiner lauch, du bist wie dein planktonweed, weil ich dich in der pfeife rauch. wir haben was gemeinsam dieser scheiß hat uns bekannt gemacht. weiß ich auch, doch im gegensatz zu dir bleib ich's auch. guck, tune ist wieder angesagt du kleiner lauch, das business ist wie fisting, mach die scheiße auf die eig'ne faust ist sundiego spongebozz?? who gives a fuuuuuck?! ihr seht das tune das nicht kraaaaatzt! und leute sagen er hängt julien am saaaaack! who gives a, who gives a fuuuuuuuck? ist mir doch waayne, who gives a fuuuck? ihr seht das tune das nicht kraaaaatzt! und hast du money plus groupies en mass! who gives a, who gives a fuck?! ich filetiere diesen schwamm und serviere dann sein rohes fleisch. zerschneid' seine ananas und mach mir 'n toast hawaii. 'n häppchen nicht mehr, doch ich verschone dich nicht. du bist ein schwamm und trotzdem ein so kleiner fisch! ich bin gespannt welchen punch du dir heute ausdenkst?! es geht um dein' schwanz, oder meine freundin geht fremd! und geile autos in den videos,... echt heftige teile, bei gelegenheit kann ich dir meine matchboxsammlung zeigen! du pussy die sich nur versteckt, bei dir zählt nur das drumherum. bei mir zählt, wie wird wer gefickt und bitch ich treff den wunden punkt. jetzt wird's für dich ungesund, du kleine dumme schwuchtel, wenn ich ein' schwamm brauch, dann nur um ihn mit seife vollzutunken, du jockel! jetzt nehm' ich mal drei wochen lang kein bad. greif in deine scheiß ananas und reib mich mit dir ab! ey, so hat dein dasein zumindest ein' sinn für die gesellschaft! wer hat dich gezeugt du bitch?! jetzt haften kinder für die eltern! mutterlines?! kann ich auch! deine mom sieht mich die stage rocken, und zieht den rock aus, wie die frau von dwayne johnson! ey die hockt laidback in ihr'm basement, hört mein tapedeck und denkt an mich und nicht den positiven aidstest! du-hast-i-mmer-nur-die-glei-che-sil-ben-be-to-nung ein bisschen 'ich ficke deine mutter' dazwischen und dann nennst du das flowen? los veränder deinen sound, du kleine bildredakteur denn kannst du keine fakten bringen ja dann denkst du sie dir aus! wir haben was gemeinsam dieser scheiß hat uns bekannt gemacht, weiß ich auch, doch im gegensatz dir bleib ichs auch, punk. du fliegst nach nem uppercut von mir, doch wie willst du mich schlagen bitch du passt ja nichtmal durch die tür wir haben was gemeinsam dieser scheiß hat uns bekannt gemacht, weiß ich auch, doch im gegensatz dir bleib ichs auch, bam. heute wird mein gegner zerrissen, und das liegt auf der hand, wie mein penis beim pissen. TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos